Por que yo? Epilogo
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: No me parece un epilogo......es la continuacion de mi fic "Por que yo" bueno....perdon por no tener completo lo de Izzy pero ya esta **HISTORIA TERMINADA**
1. Sora Takenouchi

Por que yo? Epilogo 

"Mi mejor amiga Mimi Tachikawa se fue, y yo no pude despedirme correctamente, antes me sentía vacía, deje de amar a Yamato..... o bueno eso es lo que creo, ahora soy diseñadora de modas....bueno estoy empezando, todos reconstruyeron  su vida.....me sentía sola en la casa de mi madre, quien murió horas antes de que Miyako y Ken se casaran, no quise arruinar la boda así que actué como si nada, después de 3 semanas les dije a todos que mi madre había muerto....lo se....les mentí...pero no quería arruinar nada, ahora estoy con una persona muy especial en mi vida, estamos apunto de casarnos y ahora vivimos juntos....mi futuro esposo es Davis Motomiya, el tiene el valor de Tai y la amistad de Matt, es un buen chico.....aun  que soy más grande que él por 3 años, pero que importa si algo aprendí es que el amor no tiene edad, bueno, ahora soy feliz y sé que donde quiera que este mi amiga, me esta cuidando, aun así creo que algo nos falta....tal vez el tiempo nos diga que es......ahora que recuerdo...Tai me debe una explicación desde hace 11 años...lo iré a buscar.....pero....será una perdida de tiempo o solo estoy poniendo una excusa para ver a Yamato? Cielos ya ni sé que pensar.....bueno...esa es mi vida....tengo 28 años, apenas me voy a casar, vivo en la misma casa de siempre, en donde nací, crecí y creo que moriré, bueno eso depende de Davis, quiero tener dos hijos, estoy trabajando de diseñadora....que más podría decir? Pues eso es todo.....lo que me ha pasado en mi vida"

-Hola mi cielo-

-Hola Davis ya llegaste-

-Claro lo prometimos no? Vamos a visitar a tu amiga al cementerio...oye crees que le gusten las guirnaldas?-

-Claro que si...y más si se las da un galán como tu-dijo Sora divertida abrazando a Davis

-Jeje...bueno vamonos-

Los dos jóvenes se fueron al cementerio


	2. Yamato Ishida

Por que yo? Epilogo 

_"Mi vida a cambiado...es eso cierto, ahora soy un astronauta, vivo a las afueras de Odaiba con la persona que más amo, Taichi Yagami, nuestros vecinos son Joe y Kari, nos salimos de Odaiba por que pensamos que no era correcto que todavía mas gente se enterara de lo que siento por Tai, así que vivimos un poco lejos, actuamos como amigos pero cuando estamos en casa somos como dos.....ejem creo que no les importa en lo mas mínimo, y si es que le importa, ni crean que les voy a decir...aun que se lo estén imaginando, creo que yo he aprendido mucho en estos últimos 11 años, no he visto a mi hermano, voy a visitarlo hoy, para que yo sepa si Koushiro lo trata como se debe, bueno que podría decir? Que en mi vida tengo que discutir con Tai por quien hace la cena esta noche? Bueno, la verdad que soy un hombre ocupado, pero nunca ocupado para Tai....que dirán que es cursi...pero que quieren? Estoy enamorado!!!"_

-YAMATO!!!-

-¿¡QUE?!-

-HOMBRE NO TE VOY A GRITAR BAJA-

"Otra vez, Tai como siempre me tiene que gritar en vez de tener la sutileza de subir a decirme lo que me quiere decir"

-Que quieres-dijo Yamato casi sin ganas

-Como que que quiero?-dijo Taichi cruzando los brazos-Se te olvidan MUY rápido las cosas-

-De que hablas Tai?-

-Yamato....que te dije ahora en la mañana-

-No me dijiste nad......es cierto...se me había olvidado-

-Mi Yamato es único-dijo Tai abrazando a Yamato por la cintura-Y bien?-

-Solo dame 20 minutos-

-De acuerdo....te espero en la sala-

_"También tengo que decir que yo Yamato Ishida cuando me concentro en algo se me olvida de lo que acorde con una persona, bueno será mejor que me apresure.....no quiero perderme esto"_


	3. Taichi Yagami

Por que yo? Epilogo 

_"Bueno que puedo decir....estoy sentado en la sala por que alguien olvido nuestro aniversario.....y yo que me esforcé para llegar temprano...mañana Genai me va a matar, que? A no era eso que les interesa saber....verdad? bueno...que quieren saber? Mi nombre ya lo conocen, mi edad es la misma que la de Matt, que estoy esperando? No les importa, vivo en una casa afueras de Odaiba, la casa del frente es la de Kari y Joe, soy embajador del digimundo, estudie política, que es obvio, después de la muerte de Mimi Yamato me ayudo a salir adelante, pero aun así sentía remordimiento hasta que en una noche soñé con ella y me dijo que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara y bueno ahora soy feliz, se que Mimi me comprende y que tengo a mi querido Yamato quien es un gran hombre......si un gran hombre despistado.....como se le pudo olvidar"_

-Tai-

-Dime-

-Te gustan las cosas MUY quemadas...mejor dicho doraditas- 

-YAMATO!!-

-Lo siento-

-Bueno ya que...tengo una idea...mejor olvida tu comida quemada y vamos arriba quieres?-

-y yo para que quiero ir arriba si lo hago no termi......ah...ya entendí....bueno si tu quieres-

-Que listo entendiste ahora cállate y súbete ahorita voy-

_"Bueno...no tengo mucho que contar...mas bien no quiero contar nada......mejor me voy con Yamato"_


	4. Joe Kido

Por que yo? Epilogo

_"Bueno mi vida es perfecta.......claro que lo es.....me case con la persona que más amo Kari Yagami......es mi esposa, vivimos fuera de Odaiba, solo por que ella me lo pidió y claro yo no le pude decir que no, Tai y Yamato son nuestros vecinos del frente, aun no entiendo muy bien por que se fueron de Odaiba....acaso me perdí de algo? Bueno pasando a otro tema, soy médico...la única desventaja de vivir lejos de Odaiba es que tengo que conducir mucho, pero no importa, al parecer Kari esta sufriendo todavía por lo que paso....o yo supongo que ella sufre, aun que no lo creo mucho que digamos, tal vez sea mi imaginación......pero mira nada mas lo que me encontré"_

Joe detuvo el carro y se metió en una tienda de animales, después de un rato salió con una pequeña canasta

_"Estoy seguro que le encantara a Kari.......creo que mañana visitare a Koushiro y Takeru...le voy a pedir a Yamato que me acompañe......creo que no será conveniente que le diga a Kari.....sino le lastimaría el asunto......aun que ella diga que esta bien no le creo, estoy seguro que aun le afecta, creo que desde hace 8 años ya no va al cementerio, yo voy a escondidas para que no sospeche nada, mi Kari, creo que les estoy aburriendo con Kari, se preguntara, "De quien es la vida de Kari o tuya?" pues les diré sonara cursi pero que quieren la amo, Kari es mi vida.....contentos? ahora sí finalmente ya llegue, después de 3 horas de manejar ya llegue entre como siempre"_

-Kari-san......ya llegue-dijo Joe cerrando la puerta principal

No obtuve respuesta inmediata así que empecé a mirar a mi alrededor buscándola con la vista sin moverme de mi lugar 

-Que bueno que ya llegaste-dijo Kari abrazando a Joe por el cuello

"No es por nada, pero me encanta que haga eso...pero...acaso estaba llorando? Mejor le pregunto"

-Kari.......estabas llorando?-

-No claro que no......es que hace rato estaba cortando cebollas-

_"Claro que no le creo...pero le diré que si.....mejor la voy a animar con mi regalo"_

-Bueno.....te tengo una sorpresa-

-Cual?-

-Cierra los ojos-

Kari cerro los ojos 

_"Bueno estoy seguro que esto la animara"_

-Ya puedes abrirlos-

La joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un gatito muy pequeño de color blanco y con los ojos color azules

-Esta precioso-dijo la joven tomando al gatito en sus brazos

-Lo vi y lo primero que pensé fue en ti-dijo Joe con una gran sonrisa

Kari no lo pudo evitar y abrazo a Joe y empezó a llorar

_"Ya empezó a llorar de nuevo........rápido di algo"_

-Kari-san...que te pasa? Acaso no te gusto?-

-No es eso...es que me gusto mucho el gatito-

_"Sé que miente....pero no me molesta que lo haga, están buena que no quiere preocuparme......no es acaso una lindura, por eso la amo tanto"_

Joe la abrazó por la cintura

_"Bueno la intentare consolar......sin que ella sé de cuenta, solo espero que no se de cuenta que la estoy consolándola"_


	5. Kari Kido

Por que yo? Epilogo

_"Mimi te extraño mucho, se que tuviste razón en lo que me dijiste y te lo agradezco, te ame, pero me di cuenta que era un amor pasajero y ahora amo a una persona, mi verdadero amor, Joe Kido, él me dio felicidad, cariño, respeto, todo, ahora deje de ser Yagami y ahora soy la señora Kido....que puedo decir? Ya sé después de tu muerte me acerque mas Joe, primero le tenía respeto a Joe, ese respeto se convirtió en cariño y ese cariño se convirtió en amor, un amor para siempre, Mimi....si supieras lo feliz que soy, amaste a mi hermano pero lo quisiste ver feliz, como me gustaría que estuvieras viva, bueno ahora soy dueña de un kinder, mi querido Joe es medico.....mi hermano vive al frente de nosotros.....lo malo del asunto es que no podemos visitarlos a menudo por que luego están haciendo........sus cosas.....importantes...por así decirlo, por que vivimos afuera de Odaiba? Por que quiero olvidar, que quiero olvidar? Mi pasado....mi dolor aun que me sienta feliz, todavía me duele tu muerte, la mentira de mi hermano, el rechazo de Takeru......me duele...es una cicatriz abierta.....difícil de cerrar por completo......por dios ya estoy llorando...aun no encuentro la respuesta de mi pregunta _**"Por que yo?" **_solo la recuerdo y me pongo a llorar.......pero bueno...se que lo que estoy haciendo es muy egoísta de mí parte...por que los demás han pasado cosas peores que yo.....sobre todo mi hermano, que infantil soy aun con 25 años de vida sigo siendo infantil y egoísta"_

-Kari-san......ya llegue-dijo Joe cerrando la puerta principal

Kari al escuchar la voz de Joe se quito rápidamente las lagrimas y bajo alegremente a recibirlo

-Que bueno que ya llegaste-dijo Kari abrazando a Joe por el cuello

-Kari.......estabas llorando?-

-No claro que no......es que hace rato estaba cortando cebollas-

-Bueno.....te tengo una sorpresa-

-Cual?-

-Cierra los ojos-

Kari cerro los ojos 

"Joe me da demasiado...y yo no le digo la verdad....pero es que no quiero arruinarle su vida.......tratare de ya no ser tan egoísta"

-Ya puedes abrirlos-

La joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un gatito muy pequeño de color blanco y con los ojos color azules

-Esta precioso-dijo la joven tomando al gatito en sus brazos

-Lo vi y lo primero que pensé fue en ti-dijo Joe con una gran sonrisa

Kari no lo pudo evitar y abrazo a Joe y empezó a llorar

-Kari-san...que te pasa? Acaso no te gusto?-

-No es eso...es que me gusto mucho el gatito-

Joe la abrazó por la cintura

_"Soy una mentirosa, pero es mejor que creo eso a que solo sepa que yo solita me atormento"_


	6. Koushiro Izumi

Por que yo? Epilogo 

_"Veamos... si pongo esto...por acá y copio esto y le pongo esto........no mejor le pongo la combinación A-17....no mejor no......veamos....ya se voy a ponerlo mejor en texto para terminarlo con símbolos binarios....y lo programo así." _**Disculpa la interrupción mi querido Izzy.......pero a nosotros nos importa un comino la combinación A-17, no nos importa los símbolos binarios y tu programación queremos saber un poco de tú vida después de la muerte de Mimi******_ " A quieren saber eso....bueno.....pero no tenías por que interrumpirme tan feo ya se me olvido que iba hacer" _**Lo ibas a poner en texto para terminarlo en símbolos binarios y programarlo **_" ES cierto...gracias"_**Disculpa...nos metimos a tu mente para saber tu vida......si nos quedamos aquí podríamos morir de soledad ****-_-U**"Lo siento mucho estoy muy metido en esto" **Ya nos dimos cuenta...ahora puedes ir al grano **_"esta bien......pero no te enojes....bueno que quieren saber? Ya que alguien me regaño ¬¬" _**Mira sabelotodo YO soy la autora....así que ya di que te ha pasado!!!! **_"De acuerdo no te exaltes.....bueno vivo en Odaiba, soy especialista en computo por lo cual tengo mi propia empresa, que más.........vivo con Takeru y soy feliz...ahora si me permiten voy a seguir trabajando" _**Este hombre no tiene remedio -_-U **_"veamos si ponemos esta formula y luego....."_

-Hola Koushiro-

El joven Izumi ni caso le hizo, estaba muy entrado en su trabajo, lo cual hizo a Takeru sonreír, sigilosamente se acerco a Takeru y lo abrazó por la espalda, Koushiro dejo de escribir y cerró los ojos

-Ya llegaste-dijo el casi como un susurro

-Te lo dije...pero no caso me hiciste-dijo Takeru con cierta dulzura

-Lo siento estoy haciendo un nuevo programa-

-Lo sé, nunca estas tan entrado como cuando haces un programa o estas conmigo en la recamara-

-Ya cállate....me hiciste sonrojar-

-Pero así te ves mejor-

Takeru miro a Koushiro y le beso brevemente

-bueno será mejor que haga la cena-dijo Takeru poniéndose un delantal blanco

-Pero se supone que yo la iba hacer hoy-

-Lo sé, pero estas trabajando-dijo Takeru en la cocina

_"Ese es mi Takeru....cuanto lo amo....después de la muerte de Mimi, él se puso triste, y yo lo ayude, ahora vivimos juntos, casi todos los de Odaiba nos conocen.......mi vida cambio después de la muerte de Mimi he aprendido tantas cosas junto con mi querido Takeru" _**Un segundo.......me estoy muriendo para que digas eso y solo llego Takeru y lo dijiste?? **_"Pues......si" _**Eres insoportable, eres muy malo con migo  ****;_;  **_"No lo soy...es que quiero más a Takeru que a ti...eso es todo" _**Mejor me callo.....antes que te agarre a golpes ****¬¬* "**_Eres una exagerada....que más puedo decir......pues nada más....bueno seguiré trabajando"_


	7. Takeru Takaishi

Por que yo? Epilogo

"Mi vida es perfecta.....después de la muerte de mi hermana mayor Mimi,  Koushiro me ayudo a seguir adelante, que mi vida aun continua, ahora soy escritor de novelas....ahora estoy escribiendo el libro de nuestras aventuras en el digimundo cuando éramos 8 niños elegidos, mi siguiente reto será nuestra segunda aventura en el digimundo y después nuestra vida después de la segunda batalla, creo que tengo muchos planes....que? De donde pensé hacer un libro sobre eso?, bueno fue Mimi quien me aconsejo.....claro cuando yo tenía 14 años, bueno ya casi llego a mi casa...bueno de seguro ya se deben de aprender que vivo en Odaiba y todo el relajo y que donde están todos mis amigos y como no tengo intenciones de aburrirlos pues no se los diré por que ya lo saben"

Takeru estaciono su auto y subió las escaleras 

_"Como siempre Koushiro debe andar metido en un programa de compu que se le olvido que hoy le toca la cena...pero bueno...acaso no es adorable mi amado...será mejor que no lo moleste...bueno tal vez"_

-Hola Koushiro-

El joven Izumi ni caso le hizo, estaba muy entrado en su trabajo, lo cual hizo a Takeru sonreír.

"Vaya ni caso  me hizo...tengo una idea" 

Sigilosamente se acerco a Takeru y lo abrazó por la espalda, Koushiro dejo de escribir y cerró los ojos

-Ya llegaste-dijo el casi como un susurro

-Te lo dije...pero no caso me hiciste-dijo Takeru con cierta dulzura

"Me encanta cuando se disculpa con migo" 

-Lo siento estoy haciendo un nuevo programa-

_"Claro que lo se.....te conozco de maravilla"_

-Lo sé, nunca estas tan entrado como cuando haces un programa o estas conmigo en la recamara-

-Ya cállate....me hiciste sonrojar-

"Pues me gusta mucho verte así..por eso lo hago" 

-Pero así te ves mejor-

Takeru miro a Koushiro y le beso brevemente

-bueno será mejor que haga la cena-dijo Takeru poniéndose un delantal blanco

-Pero se supone que yo la iba hacer hoy-

-Lo sé, pero estas trabajando-dijo Takeru en la cocina

"Además te tengo algo especial mi Koushiro" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Bueno ya se acabo este fic.....o al menos hasta que se me ocurra con que continuarle ^­­^­­ U pero bueno....espero que les allá gustado....por favor déjenme reviews


End file.
